Pacardian
Pacardian (/pəkɑɚdiən/) (Pacardjena /pakaɾðjena/ or lengwa Pacardjen /leŋgwa pakaɾðjen/) is an a posteriori constructed language. It is a Romance language, with influences from tongues like Spanish, Portuguese, French, Italian, Catalan, and Galician. Alongside English, it is a language of the tropical Garvey Islands, a city-state in Pacardia. Phonology The Pacardian Latin alphabet contains 23 letters, excluding H, K, and Y. Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Ii Jj Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Zz Consonants /b/ : b /k/ : c except before e/i/j, q before e & i, ending q /θ/ : c before e/i/j /ð/ : d /f/ : f /g/ : g /ɲ/ : gn /j/ : j /l/ : l /ɫ/ : l before consonant, ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /ŋ/ : ng /ŋ/ : ng before vowel letter or l /p/ : p /ʀ/ : r except after vowel /ɾ/ : r after vowel /kw/ : qu /s/ : sg /t/ : t /v/ : v /w/ : w /ʃ/ : x /z/ : z Vowels /a/ : a /aʊ/ : au /e/ : e /eɪ/ : ei /i/ : i /ɔ/ : o /ɔɪ/ : oi /u/ : u Articles a(n) (singular m) : um a(n) (singular f) : uma a(n) (plural) : umi a(n) (before word beginning in vowel) : um' (attached to word) the (singular m) : lu the (singular f) : la the (plural) : li the (before word beginning in vowel) : l' (attached to word) Grammar Only nouns and articles have genders. Masculine words end in u and feminine words in a. -s is added to a noun to indicate its plural form. lu xjau (the dog) li xjaus (the dogs) la cavra (the goat) li cavras (the goats) l'orsu (the bear) l'orsus (the bears) Adjectives Adjectives follow nouns. -i is added to words that describe plurals. um reqenu laranx (an orange shark) reqenus laranxi (orange sharks) Verbs to be (non-present progressive) Xo soiq... (I am...) T'es... (You are) Eilu/Eila e... (He/She is...) Nos simos... (We are...) Vos sis... (You (all) are...) Eili sau... (They are...) Present Simple Xo fumo. (I smoke.) Tu fumas. (You smoke.) Eilu/Eila fum. (He/She smokes.) Nos fumimos (We smoke.) Vos fumis. (You (all) smoke.) Eili fumem. (They smoke.) Present Progressive X'estoiq fumand. (I am smoking.) T'esta fumand. (You are smoking.) Eilu/Eila sta fumand. (He/She is smoking.) N'estimos fumand. (We are smoking.) V'estis fumand. (You (all) are smoking.) Eil'estau fumand. (They are smoking.) Past Perfect Simple Xo tegno fumad. (I have smoked.) Tu temas fumad. (You have smoked.) Eilu/Eila tem fumad. (He/She has smoked.) Nos temos fumad. (We have smoked.) Vos temis fumad. (You (all) have smoked.) Eili temem fumad. (They have smoked.) Future Xo fumaro. (I will smoke.) Tu fumaras. (You will smoke.) Eilu/Eila fumara. (He/She will smoke.) Nos fumarimos. (We will smoke.) Vos fumaris. (You (all) will smoke.) Eili fumarem. (They will smoke.) Imperative (command) Fuma! (Smoke!) Dictionary Pronouns : Pronomus Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st Singular : xo : mem : meo 2nd Singular : tu : tu : so 3rd Singular (m) : eilu : eilu : su 3rd Singular (f) : eila : eila : sua 3rd Singular (n) : el : le : elo 1st Plural : nos : nos : noso 2nd Plural : vos : vos : voso 3rd Plural: eili : eili : sui Demonstrative Pronouns : Pronomus Demonstrativi this : sto these : qelo that : stos those : qelos Prepositions : Prepozicjaus about : cirq among(st) : tra at : au before : avans behind : datras between : enter by : por for : para from : de of : do on : sober through : atraves to : a under : dobax with : aveq Interrogatives : Interogativas who : qim what : qe where : ond when : quan why : porqe how : com which : qual People : Perzonas boy : bamenu girl : bamena man : omu woman : femna brother : fratu sister : sora father : patru mother : matra son : filu daughter : fila husband : spusu wife : spusa Numbers : Nombrus 1 : umo 2 : dwis 3 : tres 4 : quater 5 : cinq 6 : sei 7 : sjet 8 : voit 9 : nuv 10 : djex Colors : Culorus red : rox orange: laranx yellow : groq green : verd blue : azul purple : porpur violet : vjol pink : roz black : ner white : branq grey : bux brown : castagn Days : Xornus Sunday : domanxu Monday : lunsu Tuesday : martu Wednesday : mercolu Thursday : xoevu Friday : veneru Saturday : sabadu Months : Mesus January : xeneru February fevreru March : marzu April : avrilu May : maju June : xugnu July : xulju August : agostu September : setembru October : otubru November : novembru December: dicembru Seasons : Stacjaus d'Agnu winter : ivernu spring : primvera summer : veranu autumn : otonu Animals : Animalus ape : ominoideu bear : orsu bird : paxaru cat : xatu chicken : galu cow : vaca deer : cervu dog : xjau dolphin : dofinu elephant : elefantu fish : pexu frog : granuta giraffe : xirafa goat : cavra hippo : ipopotamu horse : xavalu human : umanu lion : leu lizard : langartu mouse : sorxu rabbit : conixu rat : rotu rhino : rinocerontu shark : reqenu sheep : ovexa snake : serpenta, serpa swine : porcu tiger : tigru turtle : tartuga whale : valea zebra : sevra Weather : Tempu cloud : nuva fog : nevla hail : grandizu hurricane : uracanu lightning : fulgoru rain : pluxa snow : neva storm : tormpesta sun : solu thunder : tuovu tornado : ciclonu wind : ventu Body Parts : Partus do Corpu blood : sangu bone : osu ear : orexa eye : oxu fat : graxa feather : pjoma foot : petu hair : capelu hand : mau head : capeza horn : cornu knee : xenlu leg : xama nail : onja nose : nazu mouth : boxa skin : pela tail : cuda tongue : lenga tooth : dentu wing : aza Food and Drinks : Alimentu i Bebidas apple : manza bacon : tocignu beer : cervexa bread : pau (breakfast) cereal : cerealu butter : buru cake : pastelu cheese : formaxu coffee : cafu cola : cola cookie : bolaxa egg : uovu fruit : froitu ham : xamonu ice cream : xelatu jam : marmelada juice : xucu ketchup : qetxupu meat : carna milk : letu mustard : motarda nuts : nozax orange : aranxa pepper : pimenta pie : torta pizza : pitsa potato : pataca salad : salada salt : salu sausage : socixa soup : sopa steak : bifu sugar : asucru tea : teu toast : pau tostad vegetable : ortalisa water : aigua Occupations : Ocupacjaus chauffeur : xoforu chef : coizineru doctor: medicu manager : xerantu mechanic : mecanicu nurse : infermera policeman : polizju professor : profesoru scientist : xjencistu secretary : segretarja student : tudantu Places : Lwogus bank : bancu factory : fabrica hospital : opitalu gas station : stacjau do servicju library : biblioteca pharmacy : farmacja phone booth : cabina telefoniq police station : stacjau do policja post office : oficju postal shopping mall : centru comercial supermarket : supermercadu university : universida Hair : Xapelu bald : xalv beard : barba facial hair : xapelu do visu mustache : bigodu Facebook : Livru do Visu Home (page) : Inicju Profile : Perfilu Account :Comta News Feed : Canalu do Noticjas Messages : Mesaxus Events : Eventus Photos : Fotus Friends : Amigus Applications : Aplicacjaus Games : Xogus Groups : Grupus Adjectives : Adxetivus cold : frid correct : xust dirty : sux dry : xeq dull : ceg good : bom far : lonx full : xen left : gox near : prox new : nov old : vex right : drex rotten : potrid round : retond sharp : agud smooth : lix straight : dret wet : umid Verbs : Verbus to bite : mordar to blow : suflar to breathe : respirar to come : venar to count : comtar to cut : taliar to die : morar to dig : scavar to drink : bivar to eat : menxar to fall : cajar to fear : crendar to fight : loixar to float : bojar to flow : fluar to fly : volar to freeze : xelar to hit : colpiar to hold : sostar to hunt : xazar to kill : matar to know : savar to laugh : ridar to live : vivar to play : xogar to pull : stirar to rub : frogar to say : dizar to scratch : raspar to see : vejar to sew : cozar to sing : xantar to sit : sentar to sleep : dormar to smell : olar to smoke : fumar to spit : cuspar to split : partar to squeeze : spremar to stab : poinjalar to suck : xucar to swell : inxar to swim : najar to think : penzar to throw : lonxar to tie : legar to turn : xirar to vomit : vomar to want : querar to walk : marxar to wash : lavar to wipe : exugar to work : travajar to write : scrivar Example Pacardian : Eila fex simper la finetra atris do cinar. Latin : Illa Claudit semper fenestram antequam cenat. Spanish : Ella siempre cierra la ventana antes de cenar. Portuguese : Ela Fecha sempre a janela antes de jantar. French : Elle ferme toujours la fenêtre avant de dîner/souper. Italian : Lei chiude sempre la finestra prima di cenare. Romanian : Ea închide totdeauna fereastra înainte de cină. Catalan : Ella sempre tanca la finestra abans de sopar. English : She always closes the window before dining. Human Right Pacardian Tudi li serus umanus naxem liveri i ugali em dignida i deritus. Eili sau dotadi do raziau i coxjenza i deven comportar umo co atro em um spiritu do fraternida. IPA /tuði li seɾus umanus naʃem liveɾi i ugali em ðiɲiða i ðeɾitus. eɪli saʊ ðɔtaði ðɔ ʀazjaʊ i kɔʃjenza i ðeven kɔmpɔɾtaɾ umɔ cɔ atʀɔ em um spiɾitu ðɔ fʀateɾniða/ English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Featured English This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. Pacardian Sto lengua fui uma veza destacad. Gracjas au elo nivelu do qualida, plozibilida i capacida d'usu, el fwi votad como destacad. IPA /stɔ leŋgwa fwi uma veza ðestakað/ /gʀaθjas aʊ elɔ nivelu ðɔ kwaliða, plɔzibliða i kapaθiða ðusu, el fwi votað kɔmɔ ðestakað/ Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Romance conlangs